enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NWREngines/Culdee Fell, The Lamp and Culdee's strange scream. (theory
Well let's get a few things out of the way. First off... A Smudger episode! (Insert stock cheers here) Hope fully we will see how well my former theory holds. Second I've been on a huge Culdee Fell kick, not just the 50 minute episode just the whole thing in general. One thing lead to another and I came back to "Culdee Fell." It was just as great as I remember it. Shane stole the show just as I remember. But there is one thing I had forgotten about, The flashback that the mute shepard receives from our favorite little ghost's lamp. This seems to be just a collection of important flashbacks. Edward giving his enterprising speech, Proteus' untimely death, Gator being gator, bertram, two scenes of kids (one male and one female) one with the mute shepard, Patriot, The military jet, gregory larson with what appears to be belle and another engine, and the most important (To this theory anyway) Two scenes of when Culdee, well, fell. This caught me off guard, two reasons these two show the same scene, Culdee's river raft. However it shows two very distinct voices. One, "I worry...There's no need. I worry... There's no need." and another. Similar but different (very confusing I know). "NO IT CAN'T BE!" At first glance it seemed to be Culdee calling out in dismay, and that makes sense. However we see clearly later on how Culdee reacted to his fall. He assessed the situation calmly and did not cry out in fear...strange. The other is much easier to explain. During culdees wild water rapids. (Wilfred should totally start a rafting business. "Wilfred's wild water rapids. So good you'll make your best friend gain PTSD!") any way, we know Godred took his tumble, He never appeared in Culdee Fell and there is no #1. So, what if it was Godred who said this? Out there? yes. plausible? maybe. First minor details, Sir Handle name drops him but that's not enough, no where near enough. Catherine mentions him as if she knew him. (Which she most likely did.) and that helps but not much. The kicker? Shane. We know he wasn't the same after his accident and we know If Culdee’s story is true that Godred was used to mend the other three. Bill and Ben The Twin Engines made a theory about this a year ago (wow all ready!) and I wholeheartedly agree with his theory. The basics are that Shane is so messed up and afraid of heights because Shane isn't the only engine in his body, Godred is too. As well as the other 3 of the original 5, each gaining a specific trait of his. Ernest, his jealousy. Shane, fear, Wilfred... well it's not so black and white how ever I feel Wilfred gained impatience. as seen when he scolded Alaric and Eric. (He goes from 0 to 100 real quick!) But culdee? He has no traits that Godred is said to have, But how about... insecurities? He becomes very insecure after he fell and became pretty much a wuss. However that's not what this theory is about. it helps a lot if true however. If you listen to the two voices that this theory revolves around (I am dubbing them Calm and Crazy.) The Calm is easily Culdee, EE's friend puts on a great voice for him. But the other (Crazy) not so much... It sounds much more vain, more self important. It also seems like it has had time to think about the situation... Or remembering one. This is my theory that voice is not Culdee, but Godred. The part of Godred that is in Culdee. It is noted that Culdee’s new fear is not "Culdee like." They state he would normally shrug it off. I think that after his fall, which he shared the Godred. Godred's part of him became much more prominent. My theory is basically that. Those were Godred's Last Words, repeated when Culdee, (and he too.) Thought the same.